


One Goal

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Reward for scoring goal in Champions League game against Legia Warsaw, established on/off relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: All of the attention is focused on Marco Reus's long-awaited comeback game, but Mario only has eyes for one dark-haired player and thoughts of how he will reward him for scoring a goal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643247) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_Night, 
> 
> When I said I wasn't going to write a Marco comeback fic, I was partly being a little 'economical with the truth' as I have planned to write this short story for you since last Tuesday. I am sorry that you have had to wait so long for it! I had originally intended to use a different title, but once I saw that you had called your lovely work 'Three Goals', I just couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind!
> 
> And there is an interesting symmetry here. My first fic that I posted here on AO3 was also a gift for you and was set after the away match in Warsaw. I can't quite believe that that was less than three months ago(!), so thank you for a wonderful and crazy three months, especially all the Durmeus fangirling!

He settled into his seat, hugging himself against the chill of the November night air. Normally he wouldn’t have minded being on the bench for this game. After all, he had played so much recently, which was exactly why he had wanted to come back to Dortmund in the first place. But tonight, well tonight was different because _he_ was playing. All the media hype was about Marco Reus’s comeback game and Mario was delighted for his bro of course. But his eyes weren’t following the tall, lean player with the red-gold hair. No, his gaze was tracking another player, a little bit stockier and much, much darker.

Mario had to suppress a chuckle. The focus had been on him and Marco for all these years, on their famous bromance. And yes, he genuinely loved Marco. But not in that way. And somehow that had protected them, had meant that fewer people had noticed just how close he was to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The fact that they had so rarely been in the same team, never mind the same country, had helped and indeed their relationship had always been an on-and-off one.

Mario couldn’t help smiling to himself as he remembered that wonderful, magical season, back when the world seemed simple, when they had won their first Bundesliga title together. But then Nuri had been seduced by the bright lights of Madrid. By the time he came back, Mario himself had been half out of the door, seduced in turn by the siren call of Bayern. Now they were finally together again, but who knew for how long?

So for now Mario was just going to enjoy this moment, even though he would have loved to be playing alongside Nuri. And then – almost unbelievably – it happened. Nuri scored! Mario celebrated with his teammates, trying to keep how he really felt well-hidden, even though he wanted to leap up and down and scream with euphoria. And, while the whole stadium was going crazy round him, Mario spent the next seventy minutes planning just how he was going to reward Nuri for that goal.

They exchanged brief glances that were rich with unvoiced promises for later as they walked to their cars after the game. Mario took the risk of letting his hand brush briefly against Nuri’s in an intimate gesture and was rewarded by the flicker of response on the older man’s face. Yes, Nuri would be his and only his tonight.

Mario had been home for just five minutes, pacing nervously up and down in his hall, when he heard his entry buzzer ring. He opened the door for Nuri, pulling him inside, taking off his jacket and pushing him hard against the wall, the excitement and adrenalin still coursing through their bodies. Nuri went to try and speak, but Mario placed his fingers over his lips before silencing him completely with a long, deep, wet, passionate kiss. He loved how Nuri felt and tasted, loved the soft, male, scratchy feeling of his facial hair against his skin.

Mario thrust his tongue deep into Nuri’s mouth, mapping out every inch of the soft, sensitive skin inside, swallowing down the deep, guttural moans of pleasure that he ripped from Nuri’s throat. They were kissing as hard as they could, almost painfully so, as they tried to meld their bodies together, to become one being that could never be separated again.

Mario could have kissed Nuri all night, but he needed and deserved more as a reward for scoring on such a historic evening. So he sank to his knees before Nuri, pausing to admire the impressive bulge in his jeans in pleasant anticipation of what was to come. He undid Nuri’s jeans, pulling them down to his knees along with his briefs. His Nuri was just so beautiful, shaking slightly with his weight braced on his strong, muscular thighs, his balls high and tight against his body, his gorgeous dick long and thick and beginning to ever so slightly glisten with the pre-come Mario’s attentions had milked from him.

Mario could sense how just the caress of his warm breath over Nuri’s exposed and aroused dick caused him to shiver with the sensory overload. But Mario was going to tease him for a bit longer. He started to lick over Nuri’s thighs with a light and gentle touch, using just the tip of his tongue like a cat delicately lapping at a bowl of cream. And Nuri tasted better than the most delicious dessert imaginable.

Nuri was starting to beg, ‘Please Mario! I need you to … Please …’ Mario responded, but not in the way Nuri had intended. He started to ever so gently lick over Nuri’s balls, taking them in his mouth to softly nibble and suck at the delicate skin sheltering the hard sac inside. Nuri was groaning and begging even more desperately by now, almost out of his mind with the need to feel Mario’s mouth on his dick. But the truth was that Mario was enjoying this far too much for it to end too soon. He loved having his nose and face buried in Nuri’s crotch, nuzzling against the warm, slightly damp flesh, relishing the scratch of dark pubic hair against his skin, drinking in the scent and taste of the man he desired, here where he smelled and tasted most strongly of nothing but pure Nuri.

Eventually Mario began to lick his way upwards, moving as slowly as possible with the same soft but firm licks and flicks of his tongue over the fragrant, silken smooth skin of Nuri’s shaft. Nuri was muttering almost incoherently by this point, ‘Mario … Yes … don’t … no … Mario … no … I need … oh Mario …’ He almost screamed when Mario licked over the red and engorged head of his dick, before letting out a long, deep satisfied ‘oooooooooh’ of pleasure as he was finally enfolded in the longed for warm, wet embrace of Mario’s mouth.

Mario loved the hot, heavy feel of Nuri on his tongue, loved how he could feel his dick throbbing in his mouth, loved how he tasted. He knew that Nuri wouldn’t last long now, so he licked and sucked at the wet, pulsing head of Nuri’s dick while working away at the shaft with his hand. His other hand was clasped firmly round Nuri’s hipbone to keep the older man firmly in position while he moaned and shook his way to his climax with his fingers clenched painfully tightly in Mario’s soft, brown hair. More than anything Mario adored the hot, thick, salty taste of the evidence of Nuri’s complete and utter fulfilment, swallowing down every precious drop. He licked and sucked Nuri through his height, only letting go of him when he was completely soft and clean again.

Finally Mario stood up, resting his forehead against Nuri’s in a moment of peaceful contentment before they would go to bed to continue their celebrations. Neither of them knew what the future would bring, but they were together tonight and it was perfect. That was enough for tonight. They would deal with what would happen tomorrow when tomorrow came, when the sun rose again on a new day. But tonight was theirs and theirs alone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Celebrate Good Times, Come On!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683315) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
